The Last Drop
by FoxesGao
Summary: Takashi Tanigawa is a 17 year old boy who has been true hardships and he recently just moved in with his father, an undercover agent posing a drug lord for a drug task force. Hes lonely and need a new view to life. On his first day at his new academy he meets Akeno, a girl who would change his life forever. My friend and I wrote this and didn' know were to submit but anyway, enjoy.


The Last Drop  
Life. The idea of life, to me, means, waiting for death, but for others it's the spark of charisma to lead for the rest of their lives. It may seem a bit melancholy, but that's my viewpoint on the subject. By appearances, it may seem that how I carry myself contradicts what I feel and think, but appearances can be deceiving. My name is Takashi Tanigawa. I'm a below average, nothing special high school student with little to no future ahead of me. I don't partake in any kind of extra curricular's, no sports or club activities. I spend most of my days in my room playing video games and watching anime. But, I wasn't always like this. No, not at all. I had friends that I cared about. We'd all hang out on the weekends doing who knows what. I used to have a girlfriend I could call my own, to have and to hold, to kiss and to love... But that all changed once I entered high school. I found that everything I had mentioned before began to lose it's luster. Soon, it all became mundane and uninteresting. Soon after that, I felt like i was a delinquent that no one wanted to talk to, so I decided to hide my true feelings. I began to fake my smile, fake my attitude and even fake my ideals and beliefs. I put on a mask of deceit to cover what was truly happening. I faked my own happiness. I lied to myself and by doing so, hoping that I may gain some sort of actual happiness... Three years have gone by and nothing of the sort has happened and nothing has changed. Absolutely nothing... Until one day I moved in with my father since i couldn't stand living with my mother any longer, but that's another story. Leaving wasn't difficult for me in the least. There was nothing I was leaving that was worth missing. In fact, I hated it there. So this is where I'm going to end it. A brief overlook at my life so far. This... This is where it all begins. A new life, in a new home at a new place and a new school. My first day at my new Academy... I hope this gets better.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Existence  
"Takashi, get up! You're wasting daylight!"

"..."

"Don't make me go in there and make you wake up!"

"I dare you! I'm already up anyway. What time is it?"

"Bright and early, four A.M."

"What!?" I said with extreme displeasure. I normally wake up at six-thirty, which meant I had absolutely no real reason to be up this early in the morning. Wait a minute... He said I "was wasting daylight," THERE'S NO DAYLIGHT TO BEGIN WITH! Dammit, what the hell?

"Now that you're living and going to school here, you're going to start waking up early. Come on, breakfast's ready."

I didn't even bother to say another word. There was no point in trying to compromise with my father when it came to things like this. He told me how it had been a habit of his ever since he joined the American Military, which was also the reason a lot of people were scared of my father, especially when he went out to bars and got drunk. He was always given his space. As a person, he was an overall nice guy and was polite in most peoples' opinion, while others thought he was a descendent from hell itself because of his occupation. My father's part of an undercover drug task force, a very large part I might add. If it wasn't for him they would have never gotten this behind enemy lines. What he does is one of the most important jobs you can be given in this line of work: An undercover Drug Lord. The risk level of such a job is so high not many people wouldn't even consider it. But he is certainly very good at his job... No, he's the best. He's been living this façade since I was in grade school and nothing has ever gone wrong to my knowledge. People that lived around him would never believe that, but I've seen him in action plenty of times. Too many times. I've even been face to face with some of his "clients". He has people from the task force drive him around disguised as personal body guards. But that's enough about my father.

I start school today and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it, I also thought that it was going to end up the same way as the other schools. Soon enough I'd be registered a delinquent there as well and tossed aside like we are to make room for those who actually care about "education." But I wasn't worried, not at all. I believe myself to have a very good understanding of my surroundings during my time spent here during the summer and winter breaks. All I needed to do was to get to know the people. It can't be that hard right... Right?

I ate breakfast, eggs and bacon (dad's favorite), and made my way to the school. It was six-thirty now and the walk to school was only about fifteen minutes. I've done worse. As my journey continued, I took notice of my surroundings. The road along the sidewalk was quiet and uninteresting. To my left were small trees that were lined up in a way that covered the sidewalk in a comfortable shade, probably good for those hot summers. The grass lining the sidewalk was short and uniform, along with small dandelions sparsely spread around the land of grass. Small building were the sight to see across the road. Nothing special. I stared ahead and began to daydream. The cool gusts of wind aided by the warm blanket of the sun put me in a state of comfort and relaxation. After a few minutes, I regained my immediate awareness and... Where am I? A subdivision? I looked at the nearest street corner for the name... "I don't remember that." I thought aloud. Dammit Takashi what's wrong with you? It's your first day and you're going to be late!? Without any knowledge regarding my position, I made my way down the road with a hope that it'd be a way out.

Turns out my luck is just as I thought. Terrible. Now I'm more lost than I was before. While I was admiring my stupidity, I glanced at my watch. Seven minutes before class starts. Just perfect. With that said, I made a mad dash east, the direction of the school. I was making Sonic look like an amateur.

I had a small inkling of where I was going, but no where solid. As I started seeing the names of streets that I recalled, I began to feel relieved. Picking up the pace, I began to hear what I thought was the echo of my footsteps, but they were much lighter than what they should have been. Someone else? I shrugged off the thought and began to focus on my current objective. Not being late to school. After about a minute or two of intense running I could finally see it! The school was in view! Yes! I was only a second away from crossing the street and onto school property when i heard a loud humming noise... Just my luck.

I was in a daze, I had no clue of my surroundings or of what had happened to me. Was I alive? Was I... Dead? I slowly reached across my body and pinched myself. "Ahh! Yep... I'm alive." I was relieved for the most part, but a part of me felt as if it was for the best that I go. Shrugging away the depressing thought, I picked myself up, only to come tumbling back down after a sickening pop came from my shoulder and rattled my body to the core. As I fell to the ground, I recalled what had happened. The memory was fuzzy, but I believe I had the gist of things. There was a car coming at me at full speed, to which I reacted by jumping, causing my shoulder to take on most of the force brought on by the speeding vehicle. I rolled up and over the car, making my landing on my freshly bruised shoulder much better. I was in some serious pain and needed help now. Straining myself, I heard someone in the distance yelling. It was a high-pitched, soft voice. Very melodic in tone and easy to listen to. Then again any voice would be easy to listen to at a time like this. "Wait! Don't get up! I'm coming!" As I turned over to see who it was, I only caught a glimpse of her legs before slipping out of consciousness.

I regained consciousness to find my head in the lap of the girl that I assumed was the one running. We were on a bench near the school grounds. She was looking directly at me with her beautiful blue eyes. Her complexion was light, with a healthy glow. Her ruby red hair was flowing down past her face, draping down elegantly. "Uh... Oh! I- uh." I immediately jumped up out of her lap. "How long was I out?" She was startled by the sudden jump but quickly regained her composure. "Only about a minute of two... Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern. Her voice really was enchanting. I ignored her question, wanting to find out if she was okay. "Were you hurt? Are you okay?" I asked, still fighting through the sharp pain. "Oh, Me!? Yeah yeah! I'm fine! What about you!? That car almost ran you over!" She was more panicked than I was and I almost got run over. "Nah... I'm okay. Honest." I winced in pain, but to my relief, she didn't notice.

"That's good, here." She stood up and held out her hand. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "We're gonna be really late... Come on!" She edged on with a gorgeous smile. I reached out and grabbed her hand. So soft. Her hand was the softest touch I'd ever received. Her satin like hands were warm and comforting. I cherished the small second that I held her hand, but i didn't want to project myself as creepy as a first impression. When I finally stood over her, I then realized just how beautiful she really was. I know I said she was pretty, but seeing her in this new light, smile and all, I must have underestimated just how beautiful she was.

I stared at her face for a few seconds before letting out an involuntary "Wow, you're really-" I paused. You can't say she's beautiful out of nowhere like that she'll think you're a pervert or something!

She stared at me awkwardly for a few seconds as I frantically searched for something to lead on with. Her uniform! That's right she goes to the same school! I can use that.

"... From the same school?"

"Yeah, this is my fourth year! What about you? You're new here right?"

"Yeah, today's my first day of my fourth year too and as you can see, it's not going very well." I said with a small grin. She let out a cute little giggle. Enchanting.

"Wait... Aww man! It's only my first day and I'm already going to be late!"

"Don't worry about it too much. The teachers are pretty lenient about that sort of thing. Only reason I was running was because I'd promised my friend I'd meet her early."

So she WAS that echo I heard earlier. Messed up shoulder? Check. Late to class? Check. Sanity? Check.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was taking up your time." I said bashfully.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll understand. Anyway, since we're both already late, might as well show you to your class." She said cheerfully.

"Oh wow, thanks. I really appreciate it." I replied with a slight bow. I had no idea why she was doing this, or why she was being so nice to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining! Having such a beautiful girl escorting me to my homeroom is certainly every high school guys dream!

I looked on at the school itself, Kazusha Academy, was extensively large. Much larger than my old academy. It didn't worry me too much. I'd get used to it eventually.

First thing we did was pass by the school's main office, where she was greeted by almost the entire staff, ignoring me completely. It didn't surprise me at all. How could you not say hi to such a polite, pretty school girl? We proceeded through some small halls, a few big halls, tall halls, small halls, hell there were even circular halls. "Damn this place is huge." I thought to myself.

"Hey, let me see your schedule real quick." She requested. I gave her the crumpled up piece of paper from my pocket. She looked over it. An adorable grin quickly found itself upon her face.

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh! Nothing. Come on." She answered with a gleeful reply as she handed me back my wrinkled mess.

We were on out way and once we reached a slow but steady pace, our surroundings suddenly appeared quiet. I loved silence. More than anything I should say. The silence gave me the opportunity to really study this girl in detail. I casually looked over to her, hoping she wouldn't notice. God she is beautiful. She stood at 5'5" with a small, petite body, which accentuated her athletic tone very well. She had curves in all the right places and a petite body to put it all together. The most prominent feature however, wasn't her womanly assets, no. It was her long, luscious ruby red hair. Her hair fell just passed the half of her back, making for a beautiful sight. The contrast of her ruby red hair, to the crystal clear blue of her eyes was captivating to say the least. Everything about her seemed to match up perfectly. It was as if... She was flawless.

After another brief moment of staring, she suddenly stopped and turned towards me. "We're here." She announced.

I was slightly disappointed that she had to go. I certainly enjoyed the long walk it took to get here. But, all good things come to an end I suppose.

"Thanks for your help again. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"No thanks necessary! This is my homeroom too." The smile that she gave me was that of magic.

"Well that's convenient." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

As we entered the class, I was startled as to just how much attention we were getting. I know I'm a new student and all but even so, I never expected this much attention. There were whispers all across the class room and they were all directed towards us.

"Don't get many transfers here huh?" I whispered as we continued to move along the class.

"That's not it. They're surprised that I'm actually talking to you."

As she said that, I looked closer and noticed the slight shock in everyones faces. Even the teacher looked surprised. A small group of guys in the back were muttering something inaudible, but I know it had something to do with us.

"Why? Am I weird or something?"

"It's not that."

So I am weird. Great.

"It's because I never talk to people besides the staff and I certainly never talk to boys. I guess you could say I'm androphobic, but with you, it's different." She admitted curiously.

Before I could ask what made me different, the teacher instructed everyone to settle down and for us to take our seats. I took the seat right behind hers and took this time to just stare at her. Nothing much to stare it besides her beautiful hair, but that was certainly enough. At that moment she turned around and shot my gaze outside the window, pretending to be interested in... The schools gardener.

"Sorry about all that fuss earlier." She said in a soft tone.

"Ah it's okay. I adapt pretty quickly. I'll get used to it."

All she gave me in return was a big, wonderful smile. My heart nearly melted until I realized something. I gave myself I mental facepalm.

"Hey, because of all that commotion, I never got your name."

She looked at me surprised and had just realized herself that she didn't know mine either. She chuckled to herself. "Wow you're right. I'm sorry, I'm Akeno Yakushi."

Akeno... What a beautiful name. It fit her to a T.

"It's nice to meet you Akeno, I'm Takashi Tanigawa."

"Nice to meet you." She replied gracefully.

_

With nothing interesting happening throughout the day, my first official day came to and end. When the last bell rang, I could hear an angel coir singing in the distance. As I was about to get up to go home, Akeno spun around and asked if I'd rather eat lunch with her rather than sit alone in class. As she asked this, I noticed the other students were staring at me again, even more shocked than ever. I looked back to Akeno who was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, uh sure! That sounds great."

"Awesome! I'll take you along with me tomorrow."

With that she skipped out of the classroom, gleefully unaware of the death stares being shot at me by the same guys from before.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?!" One of the guys yelled, anger lacing his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you want to do something about it, I'm right here. Whatcha gonna do?" I taunted.

He got up and walked towards me in an aggressive manner, fists clenched and teeth grinding. I stood up to face him, when he threw his stone like fist at me, but I didn't just stand there and let him punch me. What am I? An idiot? I caught his fist midway, hung it over my shoulder and using his force and weight, flung him over my back and onto the awaiting table. I composed myself and looked over my handiwork. As I admired myself I noticed the others of the group didn't even try to get anywhere near me. After the show I just gave them why would they? The group helped their poor friend up and made a dash towards the door. I sighed a breath of relief until I noticed someone standing at in the doorway. Akeno... She looked on with a mildly surprised expression. I didn't know if she saw anything, but I had to be sure. Before I could get to her however, she took off like a rocket.

"Akeno! Wait!" I cried out. I tried to follow her, but she was too damn fast. After awhile I noticed I was in uncharted territory again. I sighed in defeat and made my way home.

When I arrived home, no one was there. Considering my fathers line of work, it should be expected. Not that I minded, I wanted to be alone. After an incident like that, I just needed to think this through. As I laid in bed, I drifted off to sleep while in deep thought. Man, I messed up...

_

When I awoke the next day, I found breakfast on the kitchen table waiting for me, but no car in the driveway. No surprise there. I quickly ate my breakfast and was on my way. I was in no hurry to confront Akeno after yesterday, so I held a leisurely pace. But I had to face the facts. I had to apologize for surprising her like that. As far as I know, I'm one of the only guys she's trusted.

Unlike last episode, walking to school this time wasn't as a big deal. I arrived shortly to my destination and walked through the halls towards my class, but not after taking a big breath and calming my anxious nerves. I looked onward and saw Akeno standing near the doorway, looking disappointed and melancholy about something. Naturally, I walked up to her and asked what was wrong.

Without an answer, she pulled me towards herself and had me wrapped in her arms. She was hugging me. Before I could react, I felt small tear drops falling on my shoulder. I hugged her tight and let her cry for a second.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I ran off like that yesterday. It's just... I knew you were only defending yourself from those jerks but... But I don't like violence! I never liked violence! I hate it! I HATE IT!" She screamed into my shoulder, pounding on my chest with her small hand.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I had no idea it would affect you this much until i saw your reaction yesterday and now today. There wasn't much I could do to avoid that yesterday. I just let it run its course and that's all I can say. Even though I don't like it, trouble always seems to find its way to me. I really don't think it'd be best if I were associated with you... Maybe he being friends is a bad idea..."

"No! You're perfect! I knew it from the moment I first talked to you! You're different than all the others!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it... But I'll find out. Please... Please just stay. Stay my friend?"

"Of course." I answered hastily. "Now, we should probably get to class before we're late again." As I said that, she mirthfully grabbed my hand and pulled me into the classroom. I couldn't help but feel a small smile coming on. For the first time in a while... I felt happy.

As we entered the room I wasn't surprised at the intense stares I was getting from the guys. Considering I was the only guy that I know of to talk to Akeno and get a response, all of their stares almost gave me a sense of pride and accomplishment. I also noticed that none of the girls were giving me those death stares... If anything, they were giggling and waving awkwardly, but nothing else. I was suspicious for a second before dismissing it as nothing. Akeno led us to our desks and from there on we payed attention to the soul crushing lecture for the day.

_

Finally came lunch time. I got up, stretched a little and let out a big yawn. These classes can really take alot out of you. During my pleasurable yawn, Akeno grabbed my hand and bolted out if the class room with it, causing me to ask: "Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Don't worry! Come on!"

Before I knew it we arrived at a large wooded area with an enormous fountain in the middle. Other than the area around the fountain, the ground was covered in lush, green grasses. Flowers were sparsely seen covering the ground as well. There were even small oak trees that were randomly spread out across what almost looked like a park. We stopped on top of a red and white striped blanket with a picnic basket resting on it. I couldn't think of a better place to have lunch. Then something hit me.

"Who set this up?"

"My friend! If this is here then she should be around here... Ah! There she is!" Akeno announced as she pointed to the other girl.

I looked over and saw this incredibly gorgeous girl. She was an inch or so shorter than Akeno. Her hair was just as long, only it was a light, carmel color that complimented her sun kissed skin very well. Her body type was just the same, but compacted in a smaller body. As my mind began to wander, I stopped myself. No... Stop right there Takashi. Calm down.

"Hi! You must be Takashi. Nice to meet you! I'm Haruka Mikayama. I heard you made a pretty good impression yesterday with that fight and all."

"Oh, yeah that..." I answered bashfully rubbing the back of my head.

"No, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't take it the wrong way. Akeno's told me alot about you... Actually, now that I mention it... She can't really seem to stop talking about you. It's like you're the only thing on her-"

"Haruka!" Akeno yelled with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oops! Sorry Akeno! Sometimes I just don't know when to stop talking." She admitted with a delightful smile.

Did Haruka just say what I think she said? Does Akeno really think about me that much? Nah... I doubt it. Maybe she was just messing with her. No reason a girl like her would be interested in someone like me.

As I got lost in thought, Akeno snapped her fingers at me, breaking me of my trance. "Huh? What?"

"Enough daydreaming Takashi. Come on, let's eat!" She said enthusiastically.

We began to eat the lunch that was expertly prepared by Haruka. And if I had to be totally honest... The food was amazing! The chicken, the rice, the sides were all cooked to perfection! After the meal and tea (which she also made), I gave her a huge thank you. I was so full and it got me thinking of the last time I ate that good. The time we spent at lunch also pushed another thought into my head. I never knew that people could be so selfless as to cook for someone they don't even know, for example. The conversation was also very enjoyable and never dulled down. Over all, nothing too stupendous (besides Haruka's cooking) but it was... Nice. It really was.

With lunch coming to an end, we all retired to our class rooms where, surprise surprise, nothing unordinary happened. Before we departed however, Akeno asked me for my phone number which I gladly gave to her.

"Thanks! Call you later!" She replied with her honey-like smile.

With that, she took off. As much energy as ever.

I finished getting the rest of my things when I noticed a small letter sticking out of the front pocket of my bag. I opened it up, revealing the only word inside: Friday. Akeno was the first to come to mind when I opened the note. But I was with her the whole time. There was no way she could've slipped that in without me noticing. The only other person I could think of was that idiot I laid out on the table yesterday.

"Just my luck..." I whispered to myself with a sigh.

I'm pretty sure that he wants a rematch. I'm also sure that this time though, it won't be a fair fight. And if Akeno hears about this, she might not give me another chance. Maybe if I talk to the guy... Yeah... He's human right? He'll listen to reason. He shouldn't be that far off considering he left a few minutes ago.

Even though I'm usually the irresponsible one, I had to make amends with this guy... For Akeno's sake. I walked out the door and looked down both sides of the hallway, he'd just turned the corner along with a few of his buddies. I picked up the pace and finally caught up to him a few minutes later.

"Hey! Hey you! Did you write this?"

"Yeah. What of it?" He responded smugly.

"What do you want from me?"

"Ain't it obvious? I thought that would be the perfect day to beat some respect into you."

"Look, I know what I did was stupid, but I sure as hell don't regret it! The thing I do regret, is not apologizing afterward. I don't want anymore trouble alright man?"

"Wow look at you! Begging on his knees. You really are scared of getting beat aren't ya?" The look on his face just made me want to kick him in the teeth, but I held back with all i had.

"That's not it at all. I just don't wanna lose Akeno. She hates violence and she's a good person. The last thing I want to do is let you ruin what we have."

"Oh so you're one of those huh? You'll learn soon enough the mistakes of your decision..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not important. What is important? Friday! So be ready! If you try and run, we'll find you. Oh! And don't worry, we'll make sure to spread the word about your ass kicking. I'll also be kind enough to deliver the message to your little girlfriend in person." He ended with an annoying laugh, which echoed through the halls as he walked away with his little group.

I got home in a foul mood and was ready to brake something until I heard my phone ding. It was Akeno. "Wow..." I thought to myself. "What great timing."

"What's up? Everything going alright?" Was her message.

For a solid minute or two I was debating on whether I should tell her about the fight now or later. Regardless I knew she was going to find out, I just wanted to be the one to tell her. After my intense inner conflict, I decided to tell her in person tomorrow morning.

"Hey, I need to tell you something. Could you wait for me in front of the school tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

We texted back and forth for awhile until she started feeling tired. "Okay, well I'm going to get some sleep! See you tomorrow morning! Goodnight! c:" She sent. Wow, even her texts are cute. After that, I put myself to bed, hoping to alleviate some of this stress.

_

Tired from the lack of sleep, I was in a rush all morning to get ready and meet Akeno at the front of the school. I ate the breakfast my father left me once again in record time and sprinted out the door. I needed to get to Akeno first, before anyone else does.

As I arrived, I noticed Akeno already waiting for me. And she was alone! Yes!

"Hey Akeno!"

"Hi Takashi. So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked slightly tilting her head to the side. So cute.

"Yeah, but before anything else, promise me you'll hear me out!"

"Promise! So, what's it about?"

"You know that guy that was agitating me the other day? Well during lunch, he left a note saying he wanted to fight me on friday." Before I could continue, she cut me off.

"What are you trying to say Takashi?" She asked in a stern voice, already assuming the worst.

I took in a deep breath. "Akeno... I'm gonna have to fight him."

It took her a moment to register what I'd just said, giving the impression of absolute silence.

"... You know I don't like violence Takashi." Her voice started to crack and a tear slipped onto her cheek. "It's the only thing I'm really scared of. I worry about you! Please! Don't..." Her voice trailed off.

"I tried talking to him already... It's no good. He wants a fight and his hellbent on getting one. I'm sorry Akeno. I felt like I had to be the one to tell you and not him or someone else. I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry."

When I finished, she slowly walked past me and walked grimly into the school.

"Forgive me."


End file.
